


A very Merry Christmas

by dmichelle312



Series: Pokemon fanfics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: AU, But the redemption happens off-screen so to speak, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, Falling In Love, Ferrishweelshipping, Ghetsis Redemption arc, Hugs, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Pokemon Black & White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: White invite N to spend Christmas with her and her Pokemon at her mom's.





	A very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> I'm gifting this fanfic to Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune) who is encouraging and supporting me in my writings. Thanks, Erin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. None of that is mine, except the Pokemon's nicknames though I guess I don't own that either considering basically everyone borrow nicknames for their Pokemon from other people all over the Internet, so there are others who probably have used those nicknames way before I did.
> 
> White and N's Pokemon's nicknames are the nicknames I give to my own Pokemon in my W1 and W2. Nicknames are important to me, I could never train or battle with Pokemon who aren't nicknamed as that would feel too impersonal. Also calling your Pikachu Pikachu and your Salamence Salamence make as much as calling your cat cat or your fox fox or your mother human. As far as I'm concerned, the only people who don't nickname their Pokemon are people who are lazy and who aren't serious about Pokemon training and developing a closer bond with their Pokemon. Masuda himself makes a strong point. “Please, give them nicknames,” he says. “You wouldn’t call your cat or dog ‘Cat,’ ‘Dog.’”
> 
> I agree with this OP:
> 
> https://www.polygon.com/pokemon/2018/9/25/17896848/pokemon-nicknames-red-blue

Two weeks before Christmas...

White was in the park and watched as her Pokemon played in the snow. It was a beautiful day and Enzo the Dewott, Ava the Audino, Lana the Flaaffy, Freezia the Weavile, Skiron the Skarmory and Pooka the Raichu were having fun. Together they built a snowman. They were quickly joined by N's Pokemon. Blaze the Darmanitan, Dusk the Zoroark, Darky the Liepard and Zephyr the Unfezant helped White's Pokemon build the snowman.

"They didn't want to be released, did they?", White said. 

"They refused to leave my side. After I released them, they kept following me around, watching over me, even though I told them to leave. They wouldn't take no for an answer", N replied.

She smiled.

"That's why yours is a true friendship. Your Pokemon care about you and your safety just as you care about them and theirs. True friends take care of each other. And it's good", White said.

"Isn't it a bad thing though, that because of us humans Pokemon have become dependent on us?", N asked.

"Everyone is dependent on someone, N. Pokemon and humans are social beings. Humans depend on each other and so do Pokemon. It's not a bad thing that Pokemon and humans depend on each other. That's how you build civilization and how your bring about progress and positive change. Think about all the good things we can accomplish when humans and Pokemon work together, they will benefit not only humans but Pokemon as well; finding cures to certain diseases, rescuing victims of natural disasters, building Pokemon Centers, providing for orphaned children and sick Pokemon, developing methods to help impaired Pokemon and impaired trainers so they can better communicate with each other and with those who aren't impaired, starting food programs to help trainers in poverty and their Pokemon friends, and so many other things. Think about what I said, okay N?", she added.

N nodded.

"Okay, I'll think about it", N replied.

"So you're leaving for a few days?", White asked.

"Yes. Dad has changed and is making amend for what he did by helping people and Pokemon who need it the most. He's living in Johto now and has taken a new name. He's started over. I said I was going to visit him and I'm going to keep that promise", N replied.

The young woman turned to him.

"When will you be back?", she asked.

N smiled.

"Next week. And I'll help you and your mom with decorating the tree like I said I would", he replied.

She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Have a nice little vacation. And take care of yourself", White said.

"Same to you", N replied.

The young man recalled his Pokemon, climbed onto Reshiram's back and they flew away.

"Let's go home", White said to her Pokemon.

She recalled them and walked home. She hanged her coat on the hook near the entrance and kicked her boots off. She climbed the stairs and pushed her bedroom door open. Pooka and Enzo were released from their Pokeballs, but the others stayed in their Pokeballs and rested. White was petting her Raichu and Enzo was sitting next to them.

"How about we check out what's on the radio?", she said.

She turned the radio on.

"Today on Unova Radio, we have a very special guest. Burgh, gym leader of Castelia City will tell us more about his journey as a Bug-type trainer and an artist on our show "The lives of famous trainers", but first, it's time to announce the winner of our contest "Pokemon riddles". And we are happy to announce the winner of our contest is Raven Cardenas. Congratulations, Raven, you won a dinner with your Pokemon at your nearest all-you-can buffet and a lifetime supply of free Moo Moo Milkshakes. Stay tuned, folks, because after "The lives of famous trainers", Professor Juniper is going to tell us about a swarm of Farfetch'd she saw today on route 1, now is your change to catch one, my dear Unovan listeners", the radio host said.

"I love that show", White said.

About twenty minutes later, White heard her mother, Cassie, call her.

"White, could you come here, please?", Cassie asked.

"Coming, mom!", White replied.

"Would you help me make dinner?", Cassie asked.

"Sure, mom. No problem", White replied.

"Where is your friend, N?", Cassie asked.

"He's leaving for a week, he's going on a little vacation, but he's coming back next week", White told her.

Cassie smiled and nodded.

"I think that'll do him some good", Cassie.

"I think so too", White replied.

Pooka and Enzo followed them into the kitchen to keep them company and Cassie's Purrloin, Malali, curled up on the rug, watched them as they cooked dinner.

* * *

One week before Christmas...

"White? Your friend is here!", said Cassie.

"Coming!", White replied.

White walked down the stairs followed by Ava and Freezia. She hugged N and he hugged her back.

"How was your little vacation?", White asked.

"It went well. Thank you. Hi, Mrs...", N started.

"Oh, call me Cassie, will you?", White's mom said.

"Okay, I will", N replied.

Cassie frowned.

"Blaze look like he has a thorn in his paw. I can take care of that before we decorate the tree. I used to work in a Pokemon Center. Also, I can make us all some hot chocolate too", she said.

N smiled and told Blaze to follow Cassie. A moment later, Blaze's paw was thorn free and bandaged. Casssie was making hot chocolate on the stove while White got the box of decorations out of the closet. They decorated the tree, the living room, the kitchen and White's room. After that, Cassie said that she had gathered old clothes that belonged to her and to White but there was a few things she didn't wear anywhere and some things that were now too small for White and she wanted to drop them at a charity shop for poor people. White and N offered to accompany her and she let them come with her. Their Pokemon helped too. When they came back, they sat in the living room for a little while. Cassie was watching a Pokemon ice skating competition. When she turned around, White and N weren't there anymore.

"Something smells nice. What are you doing?", Cassie asked.

"Making dinner, mom!", White replied.

"And I'm helping!", added N.

A little while later, they sat at the kitchen table and had dinner together. They ate Tamato Berry soup, salad with Mago Berries and Hondew berries, and Occa Berry pudding. After they finished eating, White and N helped Cassie cook some food for the Christmas dinner. They cut Tamato Berries and tofu to make tofu lasagna and some more Tamato Berries to make a pasta salad. Then they cut Paras Mushrooms and herbs to make Paras Mushroom soup. White boiled Chansey eggs to make Chansey egg salad sandwiches, while N buttered the sliced bread.

"There's something I want to get in the basement. You two continue on whatever you are doing, okay? I won't be long", Cassie said.

They nodded. Cassie walked out of the kitchen. White turned to N.

"Was everything all right? Your little vacation, I mean", she said.

"Yeah. For the most part. Dad showed me a few places where he work with and help people and Pokemon. The people and Pokemon of Goldenrod City really like him. The inhabitants of the city said he did a lot for them and brought them comfort. And the Pokemon said he helped with treating their injuries and feeding them. And I think he found some peace", N replied.

"That's good", she said, putting her hand on his hand.

"Yeah", he replied, leaning closer to her.

"I'm happy for you", she said.

"Thank you", he replied.

"Of course, I'm happy for him, and for the people and Pokemon of Goldenrod City", she added, leaning even closer to him.

Their lips touched and they didn't know who initiated the kiss but it felt right. It was their first kiss, but they had started falling for each other ever since they started hanging out together after White stopped Ghetsis from taking over Unova and the rest of the world.

"I'm back, I finally found that indoor blow up Christmas Sawsbuck Winter Form with Christmas lights on its antlers. Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything", Cassie said.

White and N just smiled and didn't say anything. They went back to their cooking. They cut Topo Berries to make a Topo Berry salad. They cut Leppa Berries to make Leppa Berry Pie, and then cut Nomel Berries to make Nomel Berry pie with meringue crust. And when they were done with that, they cut Nanab Berries and mixed them with sugar and powdered Occa Berries to make Nanab Berry and Occa Berry Christmas cookies. They had big smiles on their faces when they went to sleep that night because they enjoyed cooking together for Christmas and sharing a kiss.

* * *

Christmas Eve...

On Christmas morning, White, N and Cassie were sitting at the table eating breakfast. White and N had made toasts with pieces of cheese and Oran Berry juice for the both of them and for Cassie.

"Mom, you always make breakfast. Today we made breakfast and you get to just sit and eat", White said.

"Thank you, White, and N. I really appreciate it", Cassie said.

"You're welcome", White replied.

N gave Cassie a kind smile and refilled her glass with Oran Berry Juice.

All three of them went out for a walk after their meal and had a snowball fight with their Pokemon. They also went sledging. They laughed and had fun. Then they went home and drank hot chocolate and watched Christmas movies on television, movie made by PokeCelebrities Studios.

"Look, N. Those Pokemon enjoy working with humans and acting in movies because they get to tell good stories and see beatiful costumes and film sceneries, and some of them wear hats and dance. This is what Gigi has always wanted. And she's been in quite a few movies since you and I stopped your father", she said, talking about her Tepig.

"Where is Gigi?", he asked.

"She wanted to spend Christmas with Black and his Pokemon. It makes her happy, so it's fine with me", she replied.

He smiled at her. She took his hand into hers and he squeezed her hand back. 

"Your grandmother is coming over today, White, she said she'd be here on Christmas Eve. I'm glad to have my mother here with us for Christmas, I wanted her to come over so we could have Christmas together, all three of us, and of course you too N, I'm glad you're here with us. You can probably count your true friends on one hand. And White didn't have that many true friends. But I'm glad White has Cheren and Bianca, and now you", Cassie said.

"And I'm glad I met your daughter. She made a difference in my life. And I like her a lot", N told her.

White pretended to watch TV so she could turn away and hide her blush.

"You might want to call Cheren and Bianca for Christmas and New Year's Day, White. And maybe send them nice ecards", Cassie said.

"I will", White replied.

White went to her room and came back with her laptop. She looked for ecards online and sent them to her friends, all the while chatting with N. The door bell rang.

"It must be my mother", Cassie said.

They all stepped into the hall and White opened the door. Before they could greet White's grandma, Lana ran to the grandma, jumped up and down and rubbed her face against the old woman's leg.

"Your Flaaffy is happy to see me", the old woman said.

"Yes, grandma. She really likes you", White said.

"I like her too, and all of your Pokemon too, dear", the old woman replied.

"And I'm happy to see you grandma", White added.

She hugged her grandmother, who hugged her back. Then Cassie and her mother hugged each other.

"I'm glad to see you too", the old woman said.

She turned to N and smiled.

"And who might that be?", the old woman asked.

"My name is Natural, but that's an awful name so I asked everyone to call me N. I'm a friend of your granddaughter... Miss?", N started.

"None of that nonsense. Call me Liz. It's nice to meet you, N", she said as they shook hands.

He smiled at her.

"Come and sit with us, grandma. Make yourself comfortable. We're watching Christmas movies and chatting", White said.

"Than you, dear", Liz replied.

"Go to the living room with White and N, mom. I'll get you something to drink, and a little something to eat", Cassie said.

"That's nice of you, dear", Liz replied.

They had a nice evening, relaxing in front of the TV, and they showed Liz their Christmas decorations. Liz was petting Lana.

"Tomorrow, it's Christmas Day", White said, all excited.

"I can't wait", N added.

White and N entwined their fingers and smiled at each other.

* * *

Christmas...

White had called her friends, Cheren and Bianca and they had exchanged wishes of Merry Christmas. It was always a pleasure for her to spend time with her friends, even when it was just over the Xtransceiver. Cheren and Bianca had also exchanged wishes of Merry Christmas with N. Over time, Cheren and Bianca had accepted N and White's relationship with him.

Cassie and Liz were sitting in the living room. Cassie told White and N to go out for a walk because Liz and her were doing some last minute gift wrapping. White and N went out for a stroll in the snow, walking hand in hand. They stopped at a café to buy hot chocolate. And they shared a kiss in the park. When they came back, they saw that Cassie and Liz had put the wrapped gifts under the tree.

"White and N, will you come here and help me set the table?", Cassie asked.

White and N went to the kitchen, followed by Ava, Enzo, Blaze and Dusk who wanted to help.

White and N helped Cassie set the table and the Pokemon helped put the platters of food on the table.

A moment later they were all sitting around the table, eating and chatting. The Pokemon had their bowls and their food and they ate together, happy and content to be together and participate in in the celebrations.

"Mom, pass the Chansey egg salad sandwiches and the Topo Berry salad please", White said.

Cassie smiled and pushed the platter of sandwiches and the bowl of Topo Berry salad over to her daughter.

"Is there something you want to try, dear?", Liz asked, smiling at N.

"I'll have some tofu lasagna, please", N replied.

Liz took his plate, placed a portion of lasagna on his plate and pushed the plate over to him.

"Thank you, Liz", N said.

"I think I'll have a little more Paras Mushroom soup and then I'll have a portion of tofu lasagna", Cassie said.

"Everything is delicious! And I really like those Chansey egg salad sandwiches and that pasta salad!", exclaimed Liz.

They chatted and laughed and listened to Christmas music as they ate their meal. Then they ate dessert.

"There's Leppa Berry pie and Nomel Berry pie with meringue crust", Cassie said.

"I'll get the Moo Moo Milk", White added.

White brought Moo Moo Milk and gave dessert to the Pokemon. When White sat down to eat her piece of pie, N gently squeezed her hand. She smiled.

"Oh look, Cassie, they're in love, it's so cute", Liz said.

White and N blushed all over their face. After dessert, they cleaned up and washed the dishes. Then they sat in the living room and distributed the gift to each other. White and N received the latest updates for their C-Gear and new bags. Cassie received a new shirt and a book about gardening and berry growth. Liz received a bracelet with Pokemon charms and two pairs of socks, one with Tepigs on it, and one with Oshawotts on it. And all four of them had a box of Nanab Berry and Occa Berry chips Christmas decorated cookies that they would slowly get through over the course of the week and share with their Pokemon.

"That was a great evening and we had a good time", Cassie said.

"I think it's time we go to bed", Liz added.

"Merry Christmas everyone", White said.

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you all", Cassie replied.

They hugged and said their thank yous and good nights. Then they all went their separated ways. They put on their pyjamas and prepared to go to bed.

"N, did you enjoy yourself tonight?", she asked.

The were wispering because they didn't want to disturb Cassie who was in her room and Liz who was in one of the guest rooms.

"Yes", he replied.

"I'm glad. It's important to me that you be comfortable and happy, especially after everything you've been through as a child. But I also wanted to tell you that it's great that your father redeemed himself, made some supportive friends in group therapy, and is now making up for lost time with his son. I'm happy for you two, N", White said.

"Thank you", N replied.

N took her hand and gently squeezed it. White squeezed his hand back. They shared another kiss. Soft, tender, and gentle.

"I love you, N", White said.

"And I love you too, White", N replied.

White walked to her room and N to the guest room and they both had bright happy smiles on their faces. They fell asleep still smiling in their sleep and they had sweet dreams about their now official sweethearts.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Etymology list of all berries:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fd7Lz9xY0GQ
> 
> https://pokemondb.net/pokebase/140040/what-is-the-names-origin-of-all-berries
> 
> There's a good fanfic that inspired me a little when I wrote "A very merry Christmas" (I want to thank its author, a username Gallade, for sharing this good story with us Pokemon fans and for inspiring other Pokemon fanfic writers).
> 
> This fic in two parts, and I highly recommend it to you all:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/157475691
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/bookmarks/157477629
> 
> Like I said before I'm going to write more fanfics in the upcoming months, so if you want to receive notifications when I post a new story, subscribe to me.
> 
> Also, see this:
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject


End file.
